Over the Rainbow, Isle of Edo
by SeregonSilivren
Summary: A miko fell down a well and it changed the past of one hanyou, but was she the only one? The battle of the Shikon no Tama brought together a group from different cultures and times. A simple visit to a Tokyo shrine for a young backpacker could change the future of a daiyokai forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new fan fic. I had been stewing over this for awhile now and finally decided to put it together. The meaning of Elish is Irish for of noble kin.

The strap of Elish's backpack was digging in her shoulder blade because for some reason she had decided to bring a small sleeping bag with her during the trip to Japan. It was her gap year between college and the real world and she decided to spend six months visiting her mom's birth place. The Irish beauty was a mixture of lovely cultures. Her mother was Japanese-African American and her father was Irish. This blending of races had the exotic effect of producing a beautiful young lady with soft, almond shaped eyes with honey-kissed skin, and a mass of blonde, tawny hair. But her most prized aspect were here fluid, emerald eyes.

She had just finished a month in Ireland and the UK making friends, memories, and kissing the Blarney stone. Everything was going great and she was now spending a month in Japan before she would hop a plane for short pit stop of two weeks in Seoul. Elish glanced at the guide book and made her way slowly up to the Higurashi shrine. The guide book talked about the history of the shrine and how there was a god tree where a fabled half-demon once lay pinned to it trapped by a miko, or priestess. This stuff was right up Elisa's alley because secretly she was in love with mythology and magic.

Elish made her way up the stairs of the shrine and knocked on the door. Mrs. Higurashi poked her head around the door and eyed the foreign student with a bright smile. The door swung open and Elish immediately bowed and tried her Japanese.

"Hello, my name is Elish."

"Hello dear how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"

"Oh thank you so much. Yes I would like some tea."

"Well why don't you look around the shrine while I prepared the tea. You should visit the Sacred Tree and my father can give you a tour after tea."

"Thank you. I will look around while I wait."

Elish smiled brightly and bowed again glad that she was able to communicate clearly and understood what the nice lady had said. Her Japanese was coming along well enough that she felt that the trip would be fine and she could make it between her Japanese and English. The map of the shrine was simple and she immediately was able to make out the scared tree and quickly walked across the court yard heading for the graceful ancient.

The tree was massive and had a deep groove in the side of the tree where the guide book stated that the half-demon was sealed for fifty years before he was released by the powerful Shikon Miko. This stuff was cool and Elish rubbed her hand gently over the mark and fingered the groove. For some reason the tree seemed to glow a faint green, and Elish quickly removed and examined her hand. She found nothing and dismissed the idea. Strange, Elish thought, and then she returned to the guide book. After looking over the myth a bit further, she saw the covered well that was suppose to be as ancient as the tree.

The well house was dark, but the legend written in the book said it was the Bone Eater's Well that housed old demon bones. What a rich story Elish thought as she entered the well house and approached the lip of the well. She bent and looked down in the depths and felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Suddenly, the air around her seemed very cold and the well took on an eerie darkness. Elish stood up and took a step back from the well. Maybe this legend was a bit scarier than she thought as she turned to head back outside.

Just as she turned and eyed the door with welcoming sunlight, a warm body collided with her chest and small claws gripped her chest. Elish let out a scream of terror and fell backwards banging into the lip of the well. She flailed about and frantically batted against the grey cat that hissed at her and jumped to the floor. Elish's eyes went wide as she fell backwards and slid head first into the depths of the old well. Her screams of terror were swallowed in a powerful rush of blue light and powerful magic.


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Chapter 2**

Hey everybody just enjoying the new week. Roomy has left on business for the whole week and that means I got loads of free time. New job doesn't start for another week so I can write all I want, which mean more chapters for you. Snaps for sangoscourage for being my first reviewer on this story. I hope that I can keep you entertained. On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Holy hell her ass hurt. Elish lay sprawled at the bottom of a dry well staring up into a clear, blue sky. Her backpack was forcing her to arch her back and she cursed mentally thinking she might have crushed her iPad. "Why me?" she questioned as she rolled over and got to her knees. She stood and then began shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Hello! Anybody up there? Please! I need help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

This was pathetic. She sounded like one of those life support commercials for the elderly. Shaking her head in disgust for her weakness in letting that cat scare the crap out of her she wailed some more for help. Fifteen minutes later, Elish gave up and looked around to see if maybe she could make the climb. She had watched survivor enough to know that the human will to survive was strong and all she needed to do was find a way to hull her self out of the well and then head to the nearest clinic.

Looking around she noticed there was a roped ladder off to the side for what seemed like an emergency exit. Elish blushed and felt for the first time on her trip like an idiot. _Apparently_, others had fell in the well and the owners had decided to put in a safety measure so people could get out. Elish shook her head and sighed. She wouldn't be telling her mom about this because said mother would demand that she come home early. For some reason the thought of Elish traveling during the holiday season was making her mom worry more than if it were spring and summer. It wasn't like Japan didn't have electricity and heaters! Elish had told her she was being irrational and that it was still warm even for the month of October.

After finally climbing out of the well Elish panicked again. This was not the well house and there was no shrine! Damn it! What was going on? Nothing was around here but trees and a small clearing. Elish sat down and stared into space. _Was this a dream? Did she die when she fell down the well, and this was the afterlife?_ She quickly pulled out her phone and check for coverage. No service. The battery was at 97% and all her apps were working just fine, except the ones that needed an internet connection. Well paradise apparently let you use your phone. The date on the phone was the same as before, but the time stated that about 45 minutes had passed since she first arrived at the shrine. That was about right so she must not be dead. Maybe her sub-conscience was in a coma and supplying her with this information.

Elish began to worry. If she wasn't dead, which she was quickly coming to terms with because she was starting to get hungry and had to go to the bathroom, then where was she? After giving up on somebody coming to rescue her, she decided to take stock of what she had. Who knew how long she would be here? She couldn't risk wandering off and not being able to find the well again. So she checked her backpack and eyed her sleeping bag.

It was a small, light weight sleeper which she had brought for the bunk beds in the hostels. Good grief she might have to sleep in that for real tonight! She thanked her lucky stars that she had some type of covering. Next she checked for basics: food, water, and toilet paper. She had one liter of water, a bunch of ramen, a pack of turkey jerky, miso soup, gummies, Japanese crackers, and one bottle of root beer. She was going to starve before help came. The only bright spot was that she had two rolls of tp, a packet of baby wipes, and hand sanitizer.

The rest of her possessions were clothes, toiletries, a first-aid kit with matches and lighter, a camping cook set, her electronics, and her favorite plushie, Mr. Bun-Bun, the mauve bunny. Elish gabbed the bunny and held him up to eye level. For a minute she wanted to cry, but she thought now was not the time. Glancing at her watch it was four in the afternoon and that meant she had about three hours of daylight before sunset. It was October and she was already starting to feel chilly. She need fire wood and to set up some kind of camp before it was dark. Were there wild animals around the area? Elish paled and hoped she would be okay tonight; she would stay awake and keep the fire going and sleep in the morning.

After doing her deed in the woods, Elish vowed never to complain about public toilets again. Anything was better than having to pee in the woods afraid of every sound you heard. Gathering the firewood was easier and setting up camp was pretty easy too since all she had was a fire and a sleeping bag to sit on. Allowancing the food became a problem because she didn't know how long she would be here before help came so she was nervous about eating what little she had.

Dinner would just be miso soup and crackers tonight because she had eaten a decent breakfast and could last the rest of the day, plus she had nine little packs so the miso would last the longest. She boiled a cup of water and added the miso. She threw in a handful of crackers and waited for it all to stew. It was dark now and the wind was rustling the leaves in the trees. Thank goodness the moon was out so she could see a bit.

Elish was tired, but too scared to try to sleep. She finished her little soup and repacked her bag and pulled out her iPad. If things went south she could bolt on a moments notice. She checked her watch. Eight thirty and it was too dark to wander far. Across the clearing was the old well and it seemed to glow under the pale moon light. Elish wrapped her hoodie around her body and rubbed her hands in front of the fire. She wanted to cry.

So she did what any self-respecting girl did that felt alone and scared. She cried. Not wailed, but cried softly at her current situation and how she wanted to go home. She was crying and rubbing her eyes with her handkerchief and hadn't noticed that she was getting colder. The wind picked up and she panicked when she saw the fire flickering low. Three logs later and the fire was back roaring and the tears had dried up during her activity. She needed to stay alert that could have been disastrous.

Nothing was attacking her yet so she climbed into the sleeping bag to stay warm. Elish was tired but she needed to stay awake. The sleeping bag was warm and she was fighting the drowsiness. She glanced at her watch, midnight and the fire was dying again. Elish grumbled as she climbed out of the warm sack and tossed more wood on the fire. She should try playing Bejeweled instead of reading so she could stay awake. She bent over her bag and reached for the zipper when she heard a growl and a deep voice call out in the darkness.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru told you to stay with the half-breed and meet here at noon."

Elish turned around and scanned the clearing and there standing twenty feet away was a tall figure clad in white with two swords hanging at his side and gold burning eyes. Her eyes went wild and her heart was thundering in her chest. Suddenly, he disappeared and before she could blink he was standing in front of her and the eyes had her locked in a gaze.

"You are **not** the miko, _yet_ you smell like her."

It was too much, Elish figured as her brain slowed down. I _**am**_ dead she thought, and the devil has come to claim my soul under the pale moonlight. And that was her last thought as she crumbled to the ground and passed out at the feet of the devil.

I can't wait until morning (snicker). Poor Elish. :D


	3. Protection

**Chapter 3**

Well as you can see it's been awhile and that's because I have been adjusting to work a bit and dealing with health problems. I am looking forward to this chapter. :D

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Sometime during the night Elish had awoken and realized that she was alone in the clearing and must have had a nightmare. She crawled back into her sleeping back and fell back to sleep. Two golden eyes peered through the darkness from the treetops and watched her and over her throughout the night.

Sesshoumaru was perplexed at the simple human that seemed to sleep in the presence of danger, but she and her futuristic objects alerted him to the possibility that another miko had fallen down the well. Perhaps she was here to aid his half-brother's miko in the shard quest and the destruction of Naraku. Her scent was all over the clearing and in the well, so she was definitely from the future. Tomorrow he would either question her before the group showed up, or he could wait until the miko was there because he didn't want to deal with hysterics.

It was mid-morning by the time Elish woke up and the sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing. Last night was too much for her tired brain and she had to slap herself for believing that she had seen the devil clad in white coming to take her soul away. She washed up quickly and packed up her small camp. She was feeling a bit bold and thought that maybe she could search the area and find someone that could help her and possibly tell her how to get home. Just as she was checking her compass on her phone to point her in a direction, a deep voice washed over her and paused all movement.

"Who are you? And how did you come through the well? I sense no holy power from you."

Elish's eyes were wide and she scanned the clearing searching for the owner of that voice. It was the same voice from the dream last night and suddenly panic and fear engulfed her small frame. Glancing to the right Elish could feel a presence and slowly a figure moved out of the brush and glided towards her across the grass. It was the same figure from the night before! He was tall and beautiful with markings and dressed like a feudal Japanese lord. Elish had the strange feeling that she should bow to him. He made no move to grab her once he had come abreast and simply waited for her answer.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the human in front of him. In the light of day, she could have been mistaken for a demoness with her strange coloring. She had green, emerald eyes that was truly rare in humans in this land, and they were wider and rounded. She had a crown of curls that glowed with strands of different hues of gold. Her lips were smooth and soft looking with a coral-pink color. She was golden tanned and exotic, and even Sesshoumaru had to admit for a human she was breath taking.

Elish frowned and tried to piece together the formal Japanese that she needed for her answer. She wasn't completely sure what the man had asked her, but she had understood the 'who are you' and the word 'well' and 'miko power' and started with that.

"My name is Elish and I am from America. I fell down the well, over there, yesterday and I can't find my way home. I don't know what 'miko power' is."

The minute that she had opened her mouth Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong. She was a foreigner and her Japanese was tilted. He narrowed his eyes, this was a problem. She didn't know what "miko power" meant and she probably wasn't suppose to be here. He would have to wait for Inuyasha's miko to come sort this out and send the girl home. Such a bother Sesshoumaru thought as he was quite curious as to what and who this "Elish" was. He continued to stare at her until she started nervously fidgeting and glancing around the clearing for an escape. Silly human.

Just as Elish started a small ramble of questions about the nearest hospital and the fact that she thought that she might have had a concussion, Sesshoumaru heard the tell-tale signs that his half-breed brother and his miko were heading into the clearing. Good, Sesshoumaru thought, better to get on with this and gather the information about the whereabouts of Naraku so that he could get back to Rin. Kagome was chirping away chatting with Sango, and Inuyasha was adding his two cents about how they were going to follow the lead on Naraku when Miroku silenced the whole lot with his amorous observations of Sesshoumaru new guest.

"Why Lord Sesshoumaru, to what honor do we have in meeting this lovely young demoness?" Mirk swiftly made his way across the clearing and gathered Elish's hands in his and kissed each in turn. "Allow me to introduce myself milady, I am Miroku, humble priest and these are my friends; the demon slayer, Sango; Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome; Lord Sesshoumaru's half-brother, Inuyasha; and the fox kit, Shippo."

Elish was blushing and surprised into silence at the forward young man. She understand most of what he said and it all seemed like straight out of a fairytale. Half-demons? Priestesses? Demon Slayers? Elish turned her wide eyes to Sesshoumaru and _really_ looked at him and realized that he _did_ look like some sort of regal demon. Could this be true? Where was she? Before she could think of an answer, she felt a hand traveling down her hip and onto her butt. She reacted lightening-fast and slapped the monk's hand away and instinctively moved closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru blinked and narrowed his eyes at the monk and then at Elish as an afterthought.

Kagome sprang forward and stared wide-eyed at Elish. "You came through the well!" she exclaimed.

Elish started to panic and quickly started relaying what happened to Kagome because she was the only one that looked normal in the whole group. Kagome was wearing jeans and a sweater and tennis shoes; she looked like your average Japanese school girl. Elish babbled and finally broke down and sobbed a bit at the end of her tale when she came to the part about Sesshoumaru being the devil in the night, which earned her barking laughter from Shippo and Inuyasha and a raised eyebrow from Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Sango quickly pulled her away from the group and comforted Elish while Kagome tried to explain in slow Japanese where Elish was and when. This new information brought on more hysterics and Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and for once preferred his company to that of the females of the group.

"What new information do you have of Naraku, half-breed?"

Inuyasha was watching the girls comforting Elish and explaining the circumstances, and he was half paying attention to Sesshoumaru's question.

"Well Kagome told me that you guys are joining us as we head south and I'm cool with all that, I guess. Naraku sent a message to Koga's tribe that he was going to skin alive any dog or mutt that came near the southern village of Kyoto. Koga says that his uncle is a prince of the region and that his son is the lord of the city. We think that the son has been killed and Naraku is using the southern wolves as dark-magic slaves."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed; he would need to fetch Rin as quickly as possible so that they could head out immediately. He glanced at the now quiet foreign female in the group. Kagome had gleaned from the female that she could not pass back through the well and who knew how long it would take before the well allowed passage back through. A slight snort left Sesshoumaru as he turned to Elish and Kagome.

"The female is a burden, but she can not be left behind as Naraku could make use of her knowledge. She will have to travel with the group." Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha and continued with his proclamation, "This Sesshoumaru will provide protection as Inuyasha has his hands full with three humans."

Both Kagome and Sango turned and glared daggers in Sesshoumaru's direction, but said nothing as Inuyasha was making enough noise laughing in the background. Elish turned to Kagome and gripped her arm.

"Is he trying to take me some where?" she asked in fear as she cast her glance in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Kagome turned back to Elish and assured her that she would be traveling with Inuyasha and the gang and that Sesshoumaru was just offering protection if they were caught up in battle. Elish paused at this and asked why would they be battling? At which Sesshoumaru scoffed and took his leave stating he would fetch Rin and return to the camp in an hour. Just as he was leaving in a ball of light, he heard the small murmur from Elish's lips to Kagome that the demon lord was "quite scary, and who would protect us from him" and this make him smirk. Yes indeed.


	4. Not Just a Human

**Chapter 4**

This was a labor of love.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Rin was excited and living the dream; Lord Sesshoumaru had stated that they were going to join Inuyasha's group! She always wished that she could spend more time with Shippo and Kagome. It was so nice to hangout with Shippo; he was like a brother and Kagome was very sweet to her and shared many treats. Rin sighed and twisted the hem of her robe; it would be nice if she had a mother figure like Shippo. This was the bond that she and Shippo shared—their strongest bond. They were both orphans; only, Shippo had been pseudo-adopted by Kagome. At times Rin wished that Kagome could look at her with the same loving embrace that she gave to Shippo.

Ah-Un was slowly descending from the clouds into a familiar clearing and Rin could make out the outlines of her dear friend and his surrogate mother. But there was a new member to the group. Rin tensed. She could tell that the new comer was a female and she looked so different that Rin immediately assumed that she was a demon, but as Ah-Un landed and Rin scrambled to Shippo's side she found that she was mistaken. The new comer was a human female that was dressed similar to Lady Kagome, but had very strange features. Shippo seemed to be instructing the newcomer in the history and lore of demons and proudly showing off his fox-magic. The young lady turned to Rin when she approached and smiled. Rin couldn't help it; in that moment she wanted this new person all to herself just as Shippo had Kagome.

Elish was slowly absorbing everything that Kagome was telling her when Lord Sesshoumaru left. She quickly realized that she wasn't going home soon, but it was okay. She had cried enough and she was one of the oldest members in the group. She had to get it together. Shippo was being a good sport and filling her in on all the history of the group so far and she realized the dynamics quickly. Inuyasha was older than he looked and so was Shippo, Sango and Miroku were pretty much a couple, and so were Kagome and Inuyasha, and the little orange kitty was not a real cat but a neko demon. Right! Now would be a good time for a glass of vodka and cranberry. Alas, she had to settle for water and package of gummies. Shippo had just started telling her about Sesshoumaru and his group when Rin ran up to them.

Rin was cute, but she seemed a bit wild. Elish knew from Shippo's speech that Kagome had basically adopted him and looked after him and so had Sesshoumaru to Rin, but Rin seemed a bit unkept. Sesshoumaru at least had her in warm clothes and shoes but that wasn't enough in Elish's eyes. Elish immediately decided that she was going to stay out the fighting as much as possible and just watch over Shippo and Rin on the sidelines. This was not her fight and Naraku sounded like a nasty little beast. Elish smiled and held out her bag of gummies and asked Rin if she would like some as a gift of acquaintance.

Rin made her introductions and took the offered sweets that Elish offered and practiced pronouncing the newcomer's name. She smiled and thought how similar Elish's name was to her Lord's and made up her mind to become close friends with the new woman. She was really pretty and Rin asked if she were part demon to explain her eye and hair color. Elish laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells and she snorted for good measure. She explained that she was from half the world away and she wasn't quite sure how she had gotten here, but she was glad that she made met everyone. Rin beamed and hope blossomed in her little heart.

The group set out and headed south at an easy pace and Elish spent most of her time entertaining the children. Sesshoumaru learned quite quickly that though the new female was a few years older than the miko, her knowledge was much more vast. Apparently she had studied in something the miko had called an university and she was well versed in medicine. Sesshoumaru thought that it would do the group well to have another healer in the midst for the humans healed at a slower rate than demons. This Elish, as she called herself, was very graceful and Sesshoumaru admitted to himself he was attracted to her, but she was just a mere human. It would have been better if she were a miko at least and had some type of power, he might have considered her as something of interest.

Around dusk the group stopped for the night and everyone set about getting firewood and setting up camp. Elish took Rin and Shippo and gathered firewood and Sesshoumaru noticed how she kept to herself and only really spoke to the children. She wasn't quite sure of herself in the groups' dynamic and had lumped herself in with the weakest links. As Sesshoumaru rested again a tree surveying the campsite, he noticed that Jaken was keeping a close eye on Elish and had a frown on his face. No doubt Jaken was upset that another human was now traveling with the two groups, and humans and Jaken didn't get along.

Jaken stood and made his way over to Sesshoumaru and bowed low.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, that human is not human."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken and then cut them over to the laughing female that was reading a scroll to Rin that was emitting light in the darkness. Probably an item from the future Sesshoumaru thought and turned back to Jaken. "Explain."

Jaken shifted and turned to catch a glimpse of the female and then turned back to Lord Sesshoumaru. "She looks human, except for the hair and eye color, but when she looks at me I feel like I'm at home in the water, like I was just born and I can feel the gentle warmth of life. I believe the human female is not just a lowly human. She has some youkai."

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced back at the girl. He released some of his youkai and watched as Shippo, Inuyasha, the monk, the demon slayer, the miko, and even Kilala looked in his direction just to check on the situation. The only ones not paying attention were Rin, Ah-Un (because that dragon knew that there was nothing around), and Elish. The two girls were still jiggling over some bear named 'Pooh' from the futuristic scroll. Sesshoumaru glanced back to Jaken.

"This Sesshoumaru senses no powers from the human."

Jaken gulped and hung his head. "Hai Lord Sesshoumaru this lowly servant was mistaken."

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the woman in question and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jaken glanced at her as well. As if feeling eyes upon her Elish looked up from her iPad and glanced at Sesshoumaru and then Jaken. She didn't know what Jaken was but for some reason he reminded her of an turtle. Rin had called him a kappa, and Elish had looked the word up earlier in the day when she caught him watching her and found that he was a water spirit that loved cucumbers, liked drowning kids, and attacking travelers. She blanched at the definition but decided that if Rin cared for him, and he seemed to be her protector second only to Lord Sesshoumaru, then he must be okay.

For some reason the Kappa made Elish feel calm and she let her gaze fall on him once more. Something shifted inside of her, some fleeting memory, and then it was gone and Elish blinked and turned her attention back to the book and Rin.

Sesshoumaru had been watching Elish watch Jaken and then he saw it. A flash of recognition of youkai, a very ancient form that he had never experienced before but that his father had told him about. Jaken was right, this Elish was no mere human. Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken who was looking very peaceful still staring at Elish.

"It seems that you were correct in your assessment."

Jaken turned wide eyes to Lord Sesshoumaru and stammered. "I was?"

Sesshoumaru turned is gaze back to Rin and Elish, "She is not _just_ a lowly human."

**Author's Note: And now I'm off to bed. Good night! :D**


	5. Why Me?

**Chapter 5**

I am so happy with some of the kind comments that you guys are leaving me. I have been using these stories as a kind of de-stressor. I really hope that I can entertain you with this version of our favorite characters. Thank you **AmyRoseAlice** for your kind review. :D For anyone following both this tale and _What Once Was Lost, Now Is Found_ I'll be posting a new chapter for WOWLNF tomorrow afternoon. Hope that you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Elish was just settling down for the night when she saw how Shippo was giggling with Kagome in her sleeping bag. Rin had loved the story of _Winnie the Pooh_ and now had wandered off to relieve herself. Elish was wondering if the little girl slept near Kagome and Shippo or near her lord. When Rin returned she gave a wistful glance at Shippo and then began preparing her bed roll next to the dragon. Elish frowned and glared at Sesshoumaru. Obviously Rin wanted more affection but the stoic lord was not the cuddling type. Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed and seemed to be done for the night, so Elish gathered her meager items and went to Rin's side.

"Rin do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight? I don't camp often and I would feel safer with a more experienced traveler." Elish smiled as Rin's eyes lit up and Rin eagerly nodded, patting the ground next to her. The little girl was a bit lonely Elish figured and it seemed that she was honored that Elish sought her protection. Rin explained how Master Jaken and Ah-Un normally watch at night, unless Master Jaken fell asleep, but it didn't matter because her lord was always watching.

Elish quickly glanced at said lord and found that he was still resting against the tree, and he had his eyes closed. He was probably sleeping. Elish turned back to Rin and decided to verify however because quite frankly Elish didn't know if demons needed sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru looks like he is asleep. Do demons sleep or is he just resting his eyes?"

Rin giggled and glanced over at her beloved lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't sleep often, but he does sleep. Lord Sesshoumaru nearly always keeps watch at night when we are with Master Inuyasha. He says that doesn't trust Master Inuyasha that well to let him keep watch without getting us all killed."

Elish glanced back at Sesshoumaru and found that his eyes were open and staring at her as to make the point that he had been paying attention to everything going on in the camp, _even if_ his eyes were closed. Elish gulped and watched Sesshoumaru close his eyes again—very slowly. She paled and turned back to Rin.

"Well he seems like he can handle everything himself so why don't we head to sleep like the others and get a good start for tomorrow?"

Rin shook her head and lay down facing Elish as Elish finished unpacking her sleeping bag and finding Mr. Bun-Bun. Rin's eyes went wild when she saw the bunny and she raised back up and exclaimed with delight at how beautiful the bunny was. Elish asked her if she would like to sleep with Mr. Bun-Bun that night, and Rin was a bit overwhelmed and held the stuffed rabbit with such gentleness and reverence. The girls said their good nights and lay down. After fifteen minutes Rin had passed out closely snuggling the bunny, and Elish rolled over to face Sesshoumaru.

She was alone in the past with a weird motley crew of demon slayers and she was staring at the most dangerous being in all Japan, ruler of the Western Lands. Kagome had warned her that Sesshoumaru didn't like humans that much and that it would be in her best interest if she avoided angering him, talking to him, or anything that would draw his deadly poison from his claws. She had recounted how Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her in their first meeting by spraying poison all over her to melt her, and repeatedly afterwards he tried for Inuyasha's sword. It was best for her neck to stay out of his way. Elish had heard Kagome, but for some reason she wasn't seeing the deadly demon lord that everyone was so afraid of across the camp fire.

He was a gorgeous, elvish-looking, young man as far as she could tell, but looks could be deceiving. Elish found that Inuyasha was brass and loud but protected Kagome to a fault, Miroku was a lecherous monk which sounded like an oxymoron, and Sango was kind and gentle but seemed to have a level head and could turn violent in a moment (especially when the monk's hands went wandering). Sesshoumaru was the only unattached male that Elish could look at that wasn't too young, a two-headed dragon, or small and warty. Not that she needed encouragement; she could look at Sesshoumaru all day. Too bad he didn't care for humans, but a girl could dream.

So Elish stared at Sesshoumaru until she fell asleep, and in her dreams, she fell down the well again and met the devil under a pale moon.

The next day was a long march and Elish almost cried for joy when Inuyasha announced a hot springs was nearby and they would make camp for the night. The girls all gathered their bathing supplies and headed to the springs for a good long soak. Shippo came along too, and at first Elish was a bit unsure of disrobing because he was a boy. But after she so how fast Sango, Kagome, and Rin had disrobed and jumped into the water, she realized that these were different times and her modern sense of modesty was out of place and unwarranted. Besides, Shippo was diving and blowing bubbles and not even paying attention.

Elish sank into the hot water and closed her eyes to the world around her half listening to Kagome and Sango debating about what plan Naraku could be plotting, and what will they would do if Kikyo decides to show up again. She wasn't sure who Kikyo was, but it seemed like Kagome became a bit depressed at the mention of her. Elish put two-and-two together and realized Kikyo probably had something to do with Inuyasha. After about thirty minutes the ladies and Shippo were making their way out of the hot springs and toweling off ready to head back. Elish sunk lower in the water.

"Aren't you getting out Elish," Kagome asked as she wrapped a towel around her head.

"Actually I would like to stay a bit longer if you don't mind."

"Do you want us to stay and keep you company?"

"No, I think that I will be fine. I just want a moment. I'm still processing all of this; it still feels unbelievable."

Kagome smirked, "I didn't want to believe it either when I first got here, but after some time it grew on me and I prefer the quiet, starry nights to the noisy ones of Tokyo."

Elish smiled and watched as the group headed back to camp as she thought about how long she would be trapped in this world and what would she do if she couldn't ever return. Kagome had said that a demon had pulled her into the past looking for the Shikon no Tama. Kagome felt that she would be able to travel this world until she completed the mission of restoring the jewel whole, but why was Elish here? No demon had pulled her through time. Kagome had confirmed that the cat that had clawed her was the family cat, Buoy. So _why_ Elish? She didn't have fancy Miko powers, nor was she a demon. So what was the point?

Two eyes scanned the clearing and found themselves resting on the voluptuous female floating in the water. She looked like a water nymph and she was all alone. The stag youkai ran his hand over his groin and licked his lips. He stepped into her line of view and grinned ever so slightly. "My, my what have we here? You are one lovely looking human if I do say so myself. How did you get out here in the middle of the forest all alone?"

Elish heard a rough gravelly voice and raised her head off the rock on which she was leaning. When she saw who, or what, was talking to her she paused for a terrifying moment as she stared at a grotesque half-man, half-stag creature that was hairy and had two larger antlers protruding from his head. He had on nothing but a loin cloth and she could tell that he was at half mast already. She stared in horror and did the only thing that a sensible young lady would do, in the woods all alone and naked as a jay bird. She screamed bloody murder!

**=(^_^)=**

**Author's Note: Poor Elish, it's been pretty easy sailing for her so far. Nothing jumping out of the dark to bite her, but I'm afraid she is about to learn about the new world that she is living in and the different demons that inhabit it.**


	6. An Assertion Is Formed

**Chapter 6**

OMG I got so many positive reviews on the last chapter that I had to get the new chapter up and in a hurry. So for **sangoscourage** I'll give you a little hint about Elish and Jaken's relationship, she is drawn to water and Jaken is a water spirit (*_-). It's almost spring break here so expect like a chapter a day next week as I take up residence at the local coffee shop.

**P.S.** This is a 12 page word doc so get a snack before you start. **:D**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

A piercing scream could be heard coming from the nearby hot spring and Rin, who had been watching Shippo coloring as she wove a flower crown to place on Mr. Bun-Bun's head, froze and turned pleading eyes to an already standing lord. The camp had froze at the cry and Inuyasha had unsheathed his sword. Sesshoumaru took one look at the quickly, forming tears in Rin's eyes and he let his youkai run free.

"Inuyasha, you will stay here and guard the camp. This Sesshoumaru will retrieve the human girl."

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga and glanced at the worried look on Kagome's face. This new comer was a extra liability, but he couldn't risk leaving her any where because of her knowledge of the future. He only wished that Elish had some way of protecting herself. He would never tell Kagome this, but he did feel relieved that she could purify demons that attacked her and she was getting good at the bow too to protect herself from human enemies as well. He turned to the little girl that Sesshoumaru travelled with and he saw her gripping the stuffed rabbit that Elish had given to her the night before. She was gripping it with worry, but she had a determined expression as if she knew that her lord would triumph and bring the futuristic girl back to their camp. Inuyasha smirked; he hated to admit it but with Sesshoumaru coming to her rescue he almost felt bad for the demon, or human, that decided to mess with her. Almost.

Sesshoumaru sped through the forest and emerged at the edge of the clearing just as the stag demon was wading in the pool towards the frighten and screaming girl. Elish took one look at Sesshoumaru and made a dash towards his direction and this made the stag halt and turn towards his challenger. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at the naked female scurrying to secure a towel and pressing herself again his back clutching his armor with trembling hands. She was mumbling her thanks; and he huffed and returned his attention to the obviously aroused and pissed male climbing out of the springs.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you here this deep in the forest?" the stag demon asked as he watched the female brazenly cling to Lord Sesshoumaru as if he were her protector. Perhaps she was his bed wench and the stag had picked the wrong female to frolic with on the green.

"You will leave this area and not look upon the female; she belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

Elish gulped and paled and released Sesshoumaru's armor and stared at him with wide eyes. 'She belonged to him.' What did that mean? Was this some kind of demon claim that he had on her because she was traveling with they group, or did it mean some more? She was so confused, but she looked at the grinning stag and decided that she would rather belong to Sesshoumaru that the damned deer.

Said deer was watching the whole exchange as the Western Lord claimed the female in question and said female seemed quite surprised and unaware of this circumstance. Ah, so maybe she wasn't his bed wench; she was quite the looker and the idea that she wasn't taken made the blood pound in the stag's veins. He could challenge for her and then the human hating lord would back off. Everyone that was anyone knew that Lord Sesshoumaru hated humans after his father died protecting one. The stag grinned at the female and turned his eyes to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think that the girl belongs to you and I would trade you for her. She doesn't seem like your type _my_ Lord," the stag jeered.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Did this fool just call him a liar? "Leave this clearing before I take your head." He didn't even take out his sword; he was itching for a fight. For some reason the fact that the demon was lusting after Elish put Sesshoumaru on edge. He had seen her as she was rushing to get to his side and he couldn't help but appreciate that she was desirable and the audacity of this lower demon to think that he could have her set Sesshoumaru's fangs on edge. Said demon chuckled and Sesshoumaru saw red.

Before Elish could panic at the stag demon's chuckle Sesshoumaru had rushed him and had him pinned against a tree. He growled low and deadly and Elish heard a sharp snap and the smell of toxic poison filled the clearing. She began coughing and covered her noise with the edge of her towel. Sesshoumaru turned to her and she saw for the first time why he was called the _Killing Perfection_. He was quick and precise, and now he had his deadly gaze trained on her. She saw his red eyes flicker for a moment and she caught her breath afraid to move. The red slowly receded from his eyes into a molten gold, and he stared at her for a pregnant moment. He moved back across the clearing at a slow, steady pace, as if to give her time to adjust, and then he was abreast with her once again. He stared down at her upturned face and watched as the water from her hair trailed down the sides of her arms and down her throat to disappear into the fluffy, white towel engulfing her. He blinked and turned his eyes back to camp.

"Dress quickly and let us return before the others worry."

He stepped around her and went to the edge of the clearing and stood with his back to her.

Elish was awoken out of her stupor when he moved to go around her. She didn't know if it was the excitement of the previous events, the fact that she was almost assaulted in the woods, or the fact that Sesshoumaru had just killed someone in front of her eyes but she felt like she just wanted to go home. A wave of exhaustion spread throughout her body. She felt the cool silk of his haori as he passed her and the wind picked up and chilled her pickled skin. She quickly moved to her clothing and dried off, knowing that Sesshoumaru's honor could be trusted, and wrapped her hair in the towel as she dressed. When she was done she moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru and he began moving at that slow and calculated pace as if to give her time to compose herself before she reached camp.

As soon as they hit the perimeter, Sesshoumaru watched as Rin barreled into Elish and hugged her tight and the woman bent to hug the little girl with a bright, fake smile. She immediately calmed Rin and told her everything was okay and that Sesshoumaru had saved her from a very, bad demon. Kagome and Sango approached and took one look at the green, eyed girl and knew what had happened. It was common in this time for women to be targets and with Elish's uncommon beauty it wasn't surprising. They engaged the children's attention in the idea of playing a game while dinner was prepared and soon the camp returned to a sense of normal.

Inuyasha and Miroku had taken the time during the meal preparation to discuss with Sesshoumaru the course of events, and it was agreed that the Inu brothers would keep watch on the females from here on out during bathing, or any other expedition into the woods. Sesshoumaru had suggested that the priestess and slayer should engage the new human in hand-to-hand combat to help her defend herself in a worst case scenario, and Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to relay the message once the children were asleep.

After supper and the children were drifting off to sleep, the adults had a small meeting about a change in security and Elish agreed that knowing how to defend herself in any capacity would put her at ease as they traveled. It was agreed that Miroku and Sango would help her train with the staff and dagger. The gentleman retired and left the females to whisper and to discuss the events of the day. Kagome and Sango relayed the dangers that most women faced during the time and asked Elish about what happened.

Sesshoumaru had retired to his chosen tree and he half listened to the humans and the hanyou discuss that future game plan. It wasn't until the females were alone and whispering about the evening events that he started to pay a bit more attention. Elish had just finish talking about how frighten she was when she realized what the stag demon wanted from her. Sesshoumaru felt a tight coil in his stomach and he could feel his ire raising. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself and figure out why he had thoughts of kissing Elish that afternoon as he stood there staring at her upturned face. The females were giggling and this brought Sesshoumaru back to their conversation.

"And then he was like 'she belongs to this Sesshoumaru' and I swear a part of me was like this is straight out of a fairytale." Elish was giggling and fanning her face.

Kagome and Sango were staring with wide eyes and in hushed tones, quickly began speculating what that meant.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru did take in Rin, and she pretty much belongs to him too," Kagome said as she tapped her bottom lip with a finger.

"And you know how possessive dog demon's are Kagome. Just look at how Inuyasha acts when ever Koga comes around." Sango mentioned as she threw a nod in Inuyasha direction as he lay snoring in a tree.

"Wait what do you mean?" Elish asked in an confused and worried tone. "Didn't he just say that to make the stag go away? You told me that Sesshoumaru hates humans. Why would he claim me? Is this like a dog pack thing?"

"Well," Kagome started, "he probably was just warning the stag off, but for a demon to lay claim on you is like you're apart of the family, like with me and Koga's tribe, or you are under their protection like Inuyasha and my relationship, or Sesshoumaru and Rin."

"Oh so you think that he means to protect me like Inuyasha protects you," Elish grinned with an smirk, "You know that that's not the only thing he wants to do with you."

Kagome turned beet red and Sango started to snicker in her sleeve. Elish quickly eyeballed Sango.

"And you can't laugh at her because we all know that perverted monk wants you every way until Monday."

Sango stopped snickering and started choking, while Kagome had recovered enough from her own embarrassment to laugh at Sango and send a retort back to Elish.

"Yes I suppose we do have Inuyasha and Miroku sending out signals that they want more than perhaps a friendship, but Sango and I return their affections. What are you going to do if Sesshoumaru really has claimed you for his own?"

For some reason this idea was so bizarre that even Kagome couldn't keep a straight face as she asked the question, and the girls fell into another round of laughs. After a few more jabs and chuckles the girls called it quits and decided to head to bed.

Elish still had a grin on her face as she made her way over to Rin and set up her bedding. She was just crawling into the sleeping bag when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as if she was in the hunter's cross-hairs. She became hyper-alert and her eyes scanned the campsite and fell upon the daiyokai. He was staring at her with a predatory gleam and his eyes had a golden glow to them under the moonlight. Elish swallowed and stared back. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and Elish waited for a minute or two trapped in the moment. When he didn't move again she quickly lay down and turned away to face Rin and to try to calm her beating heart.

She hadn't been lying to Kagome earlier when she said it was straight out of a fairytale when he showed up and saved her. She had been caught up in the moment and she was very aware of his power and strengthen when he was staring into her eyes after the ordeal. For a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her when he had saved her, but he had moved away and was formal as ever when he told her to get dressed. No, Elish thought it was all in my imagination. She was crushing real hard on the demon lord but it wouldn't do her any good. Who knew when she would get yanked back into the future? And he wasn't a human lover to begin with so nothing was going to come of this. Elish sighed and pulled the cover tight under her chin. In this land of fairy-tales, she just didn't belong and she didn't have time to form close bonds. But she knew that this was a lie because she had already formed a bond with Rin and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it. That little girl needed love and care and Elish couldn't help the smile that came to her face every time she saw Rin with Mr. Bun-Bun. She was never going to get that rabbit back, but that was okay.

No Elish just had to remember her place in the group and stay out of the way of danger. She would focus on Rin more and try to not dream about Sesshoumaru at night.

Sesshoumaru watched the woman curled up next to Rin and remembered the conversation from earlier. When Inuyasha's miko had asked Elish what she would do it the daiyokai's claim for her was real, she had laughed and it seemed as if that was a good enough answer for the others because they had laughed too at the absurdity of the situation. He, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the Killing Perfection, claim a human female? Sesshoumaru snorted at the thought. It was foolishness. It was a ridiculous thought and they should have never even thought or voiced out loud. But then Sesshoumaru remembered the feelings that he had as he stared into her eyes by the hot spring, and the feeling of protectiveness he had when she gripped his armor and shielded herself behind his frame. For a brief moment he had wanted to claim her. Not to bed her as the disgusting stag, but to have her for his own, to protect her in the same way he protected Rin. Sesshoumaru paused. Why was she here? Why did the Well let her through, and what was the ancient youkai that he had felt that resided in her?

Sesshoumaru watched and listened as Elish's movements stilled and her breathing evened out. He had made a claim on her. He hadn't meant to say those exact words, but they had come out. He knew that she loved Rin and Rin loved her and they were forming a close bond. She would have belonged to him either way by proxy because of Rin. Sesshoumaru moved to stand and went to the sleeping girl. He reached out a clawed hand and gently touched her hair. It was soft and glowed under the moonlight like spun gold. He felt a tingling in his hand and it travelled up his arm. She rolled her head to the side and her lips brushed his skin.

Sesshoumaru yanked his hand back as if he had been burned. She lay there unaffected, but his blood was pounding in his ears. He stared at her for a moment longer and returned to his position under his tree. Sesshoumaru sat and stared at his hand. The magenta stripes of his heritage, and a symbol of his birthrate, of the poison he carried in his blood, had faded where her lips had touched his skin. In their place his skin sparkled like diamonds. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the coloring returned to his skin and his markings reappeared. Sesshoumaru had never come across anything that could dilute his poison. He glanced back at the sleeping girl and rethought his earlier claim. Yes, maybe he would honor what he had said in the heat of the moment. He needed to know more about this girl, and the best way to do that was to keep her by his side.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would formalize his claim.

**Author's Note: I just don't even know what to say. I need a glass of cold water and a fan. (^_^)**


	7. I Feel Sick

**Chapter 7**

I'm stuck on this story for the moment, but I need to work on the others as well. Any who on with the show.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Camp broke up the following day and Elish spent an hour practicing with the staff with Miroku and short, hand-to-hand combat with Sango. After a quick breakfast and wash-up, the group continued on the trek to the eastern lands. Elish had given Rin her ten liter daypack to hold her personal items and Mr. Bun-Bun. For some reason the fact that Rin had a backpack like Kagome and Elish had the little girl positively glowing. She spent much of the morning explaining to Jaken all the pockets that the bag contained and what various herbs and dried flowers she could now carry with her. Jaken seemed to be half listening and it wasn't until Elish started asking him questions that he really paid attention to the girls.

"Jaken, do you have any family?" asked Elish, as she watched Rin glance at Jaken with a curious expression on her face. Apparently Rin wanted to know this information as well.

"I was ruler of a powerful tribe, but we were attacked by a powerful demon. Had it not been for Lord Sesshoumaru, we would have all perished. My Lord destroyed the demon with one blow; and in turn I pledged my oath of servitude. I have been traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru for over two centuries. Lord Sesshoumaru has appointed me as his Chief Minister."

Elish stared in disbelief. _Two centuries_. She quickly searched for the swaying white hair of the demon lord up ahead and then returned her eyes to Jaken.

"Two centuries? Excuse me Jaken, but how old is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken thought for a moment and calculated in his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is just shy of his three hundredth year."

Three hundred years. Elish gulped and turned her emerald gaze back to the daiyokai. She was like a baby in demon years; he would never take her seriously. This thought was quite disheartening, but it served its purpose of reminding Elish that this was not her world. She turned back to Jaken and noticed that he looked quite at peace. She smiled at him and his eyes widen as if he had a thought and he mumbled his excuses and hurried over to his lord. Elish followed his form until he was slightly abreast with Sesshoumaru and she returned her gaze to Rin.

"So how do you like Mr. Bun-Bun," Elish asked the bright child, who at that very moment had settled a flower wreath on the bunny's head that complemented the color of his fur.

Jaken had escaped from the warm pools of green that the human witch was casting his way after she had asked about the age of his lord. For some reason in a flash of sunlight that set her eyes afire, he had glimpse a sort of star burst shimmering between her eyes. It had made him want to bow to her in reverence and pledge his life and loyalty. He had not felt this way since the day Lord Sesshoumaru had saved him from the crazed demon that almost had killed his clan. He had felt the urgency to report his findings to Lord Sesshoumaru post haste.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I feel that the witch woman is trying to cast a spell of your servant. I felt a violent urge to pledge my fidelity to her only moments ago."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his loyal retainer and then returned his eyes to the road.

"What made you feel this way? Did she say something?"

"No my Lord, I, I just thought I saw her eyes or maybe it was her face glowing like stardust and I felt hypnotized."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru wishes that you stay close to the human and watch her and if she does anything that seems suspicious report back."

"Hai Lord Sesshouamru, your faithful servant will catch the witch in the act."

Jaken hurried back to Rin and Elish and made like nothing had transpired as he listened with an increased awareness to anything that passed the lips of the fair-headed maiden.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was glad that the imp had seemed eager to be her watchdog. He had not yet determined how he would breach the subject of his claim over the human. The fact that Jaken was noticing things about Elish more than anyone else in the group gave Sesshoumaru food for thought. Perhaps she was a hanyou with a water demon's blood running through her veins and it was many times diluted. It would explain Jaken's fascination with the girl, but it didn't explain how she had diluted his poison. Only a powerful daiyokai could dilute a poison born of his lineage and breeding, or maybe a god. But this girl was no god. No, she was a mere mortal; so how?

What she had in her was ancient and very few youkai in existence would know of what she was. Aside from his half-brother's miko there was no other being that he could think of that was very powerful but didn't know how to use their power, or weren't aware that they even had power. Perhaps he could force her youkai to come out if he tested her. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the group. Almost immediately the group became aware that Sesshoumaru wasn't moving anymore and everyone halted staring at the demon lord for direction. Sesshoumaru trained his eyes on Elish and watched as it dawned on her that she was now the center of attention.

Elish scanned the clearing and watched as everyone's eyes flicked back-and-forth between her and the daiyokai. She grew nervous and her palms began to sweat. She was slightly panicking because she felt like he must have read her mind and saw how Elish was reliving the hot springs scenario with very different results. Results that ended up with a very, tall demon lord kissing the blessing out of her. Elish blushed and then paled as she saw that the group was moving back as Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. Rin was the only one not moving and she slowly was moving to take Elish's hand, but at the slight narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eye and a slight nod, she let her hand fall away.

"Rin move away from Elish."

The little girl began to protest, but Elish stopped her and bade her go to Jaken as she stared back at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. She was becoming afraid and she didn't know why she was on the wrong end of the daiyokai's displeasure.

"Yeah what's going on? Why are you targeting her?" Kagome shouted as she made a move to stand with Elish and stare Sesshoumaru down.

"Half-breed restrain your wench if you do not wish for her to be hurt."

Elish's eyes went wide and she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and finally back to Sesshoumaru. What in the world had gotten into him?

"Look I don't know what I did to offend you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I'm sorry," Elish pleaded with her palms turned to the sky.

"You have not offended this Sesshoumaru I am merely testing a theory and the others need not interfere," Sesshoumaru stated.

"A theory? About me?"

"Yes. Will you permit the test?"

"Ah, I guess so," Elish stuttered as she realized that maybe he had been thinking of a way to send her home.

Without a thought to spare Sesshoumaru was in front of her snaking his arm around her middle and forming a cloud under his feet. Just as she grasped the idea that she was flushed against his rock-chiseled chest, he leapt into the air and her heart was flying into her throat. Kagome cried out after the two and Inuyasha held up a hand to restrain her.

"Calm down Kags; the Bastard is going to hurt her. He asked for her permission first, remember?"

"But what was that all about? Why is he taking her off like this?"

Miroku stepped up beside Kagome and Inuyasha and looked to where the two in question had disappeared.

"Well it seems like Lord Sesshoumaru was taken by Elish's beauty and has carried her off for some _theory_ testing."

"You lecherous monk!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku upside the back of his head. "Get you mind out of the gutter."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well it certainly isn't that! We all know Sesshoumaru wouldn't be caught dead putting the moves, or claims on a human female."

Inuyasha and Miroku snickered and laugh, but Sango and Kagome traded a knowing glance. He **had** laid a claim on her just the other night; and while it has been funny at the time, it didn't seem so funny now.

Inuyasha moved along to the front of the party and started walking. Kagome looked at him and then to the clouds.

"Where are you going? We have to wait until Sesshoumaru and Elish get back. We can't leave them!"

"Keh, that bastard knows what direction we are heading in, and he can catch up with us in no time. Let's go."

Kagome stared in disbelief as Inuyasha headed on without the slightest worry for their new friend. Sango gave her a little nudge and shook her head.

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha is right. Lord Sesshoumaru is probably talking to Elish and he is too honorable to harm her. We should just keep moving until they return."

Kagome nodded and continued to chew her lip. She glanced back one more time before she began to walk towards the east. Rin was the only one still staring at the spot where her Lord and Elish had disappeared. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't look angry when he had left; he probably just wanted to talk to Elish away from everyone else. Maybe he liked Elish, and wanted to tell her alone? Rin had seen her Lord watching the woman an awful lot in the last few days. And he was the one that had saved her from the demon the other day. Rin smiled; maybe Lord Sesshoumaru would ask Elish to stay with their pack after the quest was done and Rin could have a mother like Shippo.

Elish pressed her head against the cool metal of Sesshoumaru's breastplate. Thankfully she was just short enough that the spikes were above her head. She had her hands fisted into his haori and she was sagging slightly against his body. He was moving incredibly fast and she had to keep her eyes closed to keep the tears out of her eyes. Finally he descended and set her down in a meadow. He released her and stepped back hastily as if he had burned himself and stared at her for a minute. Elish had just regained her bearings when he spoke.

"You are not human."

"Say what?" Elish stammered and her eyes batted a few times to blink away some wind swept tears. "What do you mean I'm not human?! Of course I'm!"

"You are not; however, this Sesshoumaru did not bring you here to discuss this point."

Sesshoumaru flicked his sleeve back and bared his arm to Elish.

"Grab ahold of my arm around my markings."

Elish pause for a moment and watched Sesshoumaru. She was confused and didn't know why had had to make a big fuss about bringing her out here just to hold hands. She creased her brow; and what did he mean she wasn't human? She looked at his out stretched arm and saw that he was waiting on her to proceed. She sighed and reached out to grab his arm.

At first contact, she marveled at how soft and smooth his skin felt and looked at his face to see if he had other instructions, or intentions. Sesshoumaru felt nothing like he had the night before when his hands had tingled, but he waited. After a few minutes, he felt that maybe he had imagined the sensation. He looked at Elish who was looking at him with a strange expression on her face and a light blush on her cheeks. She looked enchanting standing there under the warm sunny day with her hair gently blowing in the breeze. He had a momentary thought of wanting to kiss her again, but he held back. There was a purpose to this. Slowly he glanced down at his arm and was amazed to fine that the stripes on his arm had disappeared. Elish followed his eyes to said arm as she saw a tiny flicker of amazement pass across Sesshoumaru's eyes. She saw his pale, creamy skin under her light tan fingers and she marveled at how blemish free and strong his arms looked; and then her eyes widen at the lost of his stripes.

Elish quickly snatched her hand away and cradled it on her chest and stared at the daiyokai. He was staring at her with the same intense scrutiny that she analyzed him with and his eyes narrowed and then his expression softened. She did not just happen to fall down the well. She was here for a purpose and he needed to figure it out before Naraku or some other demon did.

"What happened to your stripes?" Elish asked incredulously.

"It would seem that you can dilute my poison, which is rare, thus you are not a mere mortal. Look."

Elish stared at amazement as slowly the markings on the demon slowly started to fade back into existence.

"Wow! How is that possible?"

"There are none in existence that can dilute this Sesshoumaru's poison, not even poison-master, snake youkai. You are rare and therefore could be used against me."

"What do you mean used against you? I don't even know how I did that."

"All the same, while you travel in this era you will stay close to this Sesshoumaru lest you be used as a weapon, or your true existence be discovered."

"Stay close? But I already travel with you guys and I'm always with the group."

Sesshoumaru took a step closer and stared in the green depths of cool water; and if he were a lesser demon, he would have drowned in those mossy pools and not even cared.

"You will be this Sesshoumaru's to protect. You shall be as Rin, a ward of the Western Lands."

Elish stared in amazement and was about to voice somewhat of an opinion about her thanks for the offer, when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist an took to the skies. What ever pleasantries Elish was going to offer died in her throat as she suppressed the urge to hurl all over Sesshoumaru's haori.

**Author's Note: Spring Break!**


	8. Mixed Company

**Chapter 8**

Hey guys I'm back. So the health thing went down hill and I had to go in for surgery. I was so out of it afterwards and on some serious pain meds, but I'm off the heavy stuff. I had all kinds of crazy ideas for the story so I shall try to write down all my dreams that fit the storyline.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Ward of the Western Lands. It certainly had a nice ring to it, and it certainly made Kagome and Sango squeal when it was bath time. The Monk seemed to be keeping his distance and Inuyasha had a smirk every time he looked at Elish and Sesshoumaru, but it was Jaken and Rin that had the most violent reactions. Rin was violently ecstatic and joyfully believed that Lord Sesshoumaru had marked Elish as pack; she practically was sleeping in Elish's sleeping bag now, and Jaken was violently shaken and visibly afraid that Elish had somehow be-spelled Lord Sesshoumaru. Elish herself knew that Sesshoumaru hadn't changed his behavior from before, he was still silent and deadly, but knowing that he had pledged to watch over her had completely messed with her psyche. She was deeply conscious of his presence. There was no way that she could not be, if it wasn't for Rin and Shippo constantly occupying her day she would not have been able to think straight. But it was the fact that she was his ward, reduced to equal status with Rin that sobered her up.

After a few days things calmed down and everything was back to normal, well as normal as when traveling with demons. About five days out from Kouga's territory, Kagome began to feel the tell-tale sign of the gentle pull of shards rushing to greet her. The group halted and Inuyasha was visibly pissed. When Elish asked Sango why the tension, she received the cryptic reply that Kouga was coming and this normally pissed Inuyasha off. Oh, the infamous Kouga that had professed his love to Kagome on numerous occasions and had declared that she was his woman. Elish was curious as to what this new demon would look like as all the demons that she had met, besides that evil stag, had been breath taking. After a few minutes of waiting, a dust cloud blew into the clearing.

Kouga had whisked into camp and bee-lined straight to Kagome because he knew it would piss Inuyasha off, but before he could grab her hands and profess his love and how much he missed her he caught sight of Elish. Never had he seen a demoness as pretty as the golden haired beauty behind Kagome. She turned her big doe eyes to his face and broke into a radiant smile. He was captivated.

Elish stared at Kouga for a moment and sized him up. He was certainly cute and a bit wild. She blushed when she realized he was wearing a loin cloth, but she cleared her throat and smiled and asked for an introduction.

"Is this Kouga that you spoke of Kagome?"

Elish's innocent question shook Kouga out of his stupor and he smiled large and grabbed Kagome in a hug.

"Hey Kags, how are doing? Who is your lovely friend here?"

Everyone in Inuyasha's party was shocked! This was the first time Kouga had failed to declare that Kagome was his woman. All eyes turned to Elish, and Inuyasha broke out in a huge grin. Finally, he didn't have to worry about the flea bag making the moves on Kagome. Plus, she was a ward of Sesshoumaru's, so good luck in starting a relationship with Elish, Inuyasha thought with glee. Kagome too was surprised, but she quickly recovered and made introductions with a small smile on face. It seemed that Kouga had found someone else to shower his affections on and she was kind of excited for Elish. Perhaps there could be something there.

Sesshoumaru had taken a stand by a tree at the end of the clearing near Rin when the miko had announced that the Eastern Prince was entering the camp. He didn't want Rin to be afraid, but they had to meet with Kouga. He had assumed that the miko and Inuyasha would get the information out of the wolf and they would continue on together until they arrived to fight with Naraku over the possessed wolves. What he didn't expect was the wolf fanning over the other futuristic girl. He didn't know why but the wolf's sudden interest rubbed him the wrong way. They were talking and introducing themselves and the conversation was innocent enough, but the Western Lord knew that the wolf would make a play on the girl soon. He didn't know why it bothered him. Elish was beautiful he had admitted that, but nothing more to him than his ward. But yet. Sesshoumaru let the droning of the group's voices filter through his mind taking note of important details as his eyes moved to Rin's face.

He had expected a bit of fear to etch across her face, or caution, what he didn't expect was open hostility. Rin was watching Kouga like a hawk and when ever he addressed Elish, or smiled her way, Rin visibly grew tense. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Rin had grown attached quite quickly and apparently she saw Kouga as a threat to her relationship with the girl. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to the tawny-haired girl and saw her blush at a complement from the wolf. It irked Sesshoumaru, so much so that he moved to end the conversation and start the journey again.

"We will leave this place and hurry to the half-breed and rid him of any jewel shards he possesses and destroy his hold on the wolf tribe; come."

Everyone agreed easily and Kouga placed himself next to Elish as he took the opportunity to extend a wish to be her guide into the eastern lands and to provide her with protection. Elish was graciously thanking him for his attentions and protections when movement from Sesshoumaru caught her eye. He eyed the duo and proceeded to the head of the group and east knowing that the group would follow in his foot steps. Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and walked with Kouga and Elish as the two continued chatting.

Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to the mangy wolf. He moved abreast with his brother and stuck his hands in his sleeves as he matched Sesshoumaru's pace. Rin was not happy and she moved to grab Elish's hand and walk in between Kouga and the girl. She hesitated a moment before snaking her hand into Elish's and giving her a big smile; Rin's fear of the wolf was not strong enough to stop her from putting some physical distance between the two. Inuyasha glanced at his brother before narrowing his eyes.

"That's the first time that mangy wolf has left Kagome alone since we've known him."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and continued at a steady pace and Inuyasha grew silent as he listened to Kouga charm the golden girl.

"So what type of demon are you? Your youkai is very faint; I can barely feel it at all?" Kouga asked with a toothy grin.

A tinkling giggle rang through the forest and even Inuyasha and Miroku thought it would be easy to fall for such a woman. "I'm not a demon actually. I… er come Kagome's village, a distant cousin."

Kagome had told Elish that the best story would be that she came from the same village because it would explain the futuristic clothing and articles, and she could just be a distant cousin to explain the difference in features. It was nice that Elish was part Japanese so that this could be some what a possibility.

Kouga was surprised at first that the girl wasn't a demon, but it didn't really matter to him if she was human or not. He had gotten over that idea of mating a human long ago when he first thought about mating Kagome. "So are you mated to anyone?"

"Mated? Like in married, or have a steady boyfriend?" Elish asked. "No. I'm not taken."

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru paused for a second in his pace. Technically, Sesshoumaru had made Elish a Ward of the West, but he had no further claim upon her person.

She was free to mate, or marry, any that she wished; he had only promised her protection and a place at his hearth if she had ever needed it.

"Well isn't that something." Kouga smiled. "You could be my woman if you liked?"

First, Kagome grew ticked off because Kouga never gave her the option of choosing, he kind of just stated the fact that they were together and now he was playing the same card with Elish. Secondly, Rin huffed and glared at Kouga in challenge. Elish even paused a minute to reflect on the fact that Kagome had told her that Kouga had already made a claim. Perhaps Kouga was just a playboy and his smiles were for even pretty face he met.

"Lord Sesshoumaru won't allow that without his consent. Elish is a Ward of the West like I."

Elish slightly tripped and stared down at the little girl holding her hand. Kouga was already mouthing how another mutt was in the way again when it came to him and his woman.

"Rin what do you mean? Does Ward of the West mean that Lord Sesshoumaru gets to make important decisions for me like that?"

Rin looked up with doubt in her eyes. She didn't know why she said that, but she didn't want Elish with the wolf prince. She wanted her lord to claim Elish so that she could be her adopted mom. Now she had said something that might not be true and put her lord in a bad light with the young woman. Elish looked at the sulking little one and she wondered if Sesshoumaru supposedly had that claim over her now that she had accepted his offer. Elish looked up to find Sesshoumaru was staring at her from the first of the group.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what possessed Rin to make that declaration, but he was feeling a bit easier that it had come from Rin than the traitorous thoughts that were sitting on his tongue when the wolf made his offer. He stared at the golden haired girl and tried to word his response neutrally and without preference.

"Rin is correct in the fact that as your lord, this Sesshoumaru, will advise you in your selection. But the decision is entirely your own."

Elish let loose a small breath that wasn't lost to Sesshoumaru, sand she smiled at Kouga.

"Well that is a nice offer, but I would like to know you better and I would have to be in love before I could ever promise myself to someone."

Kouga narrowed his eye at Sesshoumaru and then turned to the girl in question and made his declaration, "Well we have all the time in the world for that."

Sesshoumaru turned and continued on his way deeper into the east with an upset Rin and his brother's group in tow.

**Author's Note: I would also like to thank all of the followers and subscribers, new and old. Check my author page for an upcoming giveaway.**


	9. More

**Chapter 9**

Danger all around for the group. Keep watch for the winner of the contest on the 16th.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Pain, a searing pain in her left shoulder, was all that Elish felt as she body slammed into a tree after dodging a rabid wolf that was swiping at Rin and herself. Sesshoumaru was livid and quickly grabbed Rin and placed her and Shippo on Ah-Un and ordered them into the sky. He turned to grab Elish, but she was already running back to Kagome's side to help with arrows. His eyes flashed as he saw Kouga move to strike a wolf heading for the girls again. Elish was bleeding and had quickly wrapped a bandage around her upper arm. The sight of her bleeding was making Sesshoumaru's eyes turn red.

A possessed wolf got a little too close to Sesshoumaru and he lashed out and grabbed the wolf mid-leap and crushed the breath out of him. He quickly tossed the wolf to the side and grabbed his sword and began the dance of death. He moved quickly to the left of Kouga and may his way directly towards the spider hanyou.

It was another puppet, but it had three jewel shards in its forehead and it was flanked by six, large wolf demons with a jewel shard each in their foreheads as well. Inuyasha's Wind Scar was tearing up the land and putting a dent in the number of wolves that were the vast army of Naraku; but the group didn't want to kill all the wolves, they just wanted to stop the dark magic and release them. Miroku was bashing a wolf in the head when another wolf swiped at his thigh, producing a huge gash, as Sango knocked the wolf out.

Miroku was down on one knee trying to stop the bleeding when Inuyasha and Kagome moved to disarm the six wolf guards with Kouga's help. Sesshoumaru was ripping the puppet apart and tossing the three tainted jewels to Kagome as the wolf army collapsed to the ground. Everyone was breathing hard and tired, except Sesshoumaru. Miroku's pale brow was drenched with sweat and Sango was quickly tying his leg with one of her bandanas. Elish caught her breathe and raced across the field to Sango's side. The whole group focused their attention to Miroku's plight. Elish was completely in her element now. The group looked on in amazement as the once shy and quiet member was quickly barking orders for Miroku to be moved to level ground as she quickly cleaned her hands and began inspecting his wound.

After fifteen minutes of cleaning, stitching, and dressing Miroku's leg, Elish leaned back and produced some pills from her first-aid kit and popped them into the lecherous monk's mouth. He didn't even have much time before he was knocked out and resting peacefully.

"Thank you Kagome. You're good with the bandages. Not too tight, nor too loose."

Kagome chuckled, " Well I've had some practice with Inuyasha over the years. But you're amazing with the needle. I've been thinking about going into medicine too when I graduate high school."

"Ha! Well I was the top of my class when I graduated so I was planning on specializing in general surgery after I returned from my overseas trip."

Elish paused and looked around searching for Rin. The little girl was watching her and helping Sango make a frame to carry Miroku. Rin seemed impressed with her work and had the heroine worship look. With a smile, Elish turned to glance at Sesshoumaru and found the daiyokai was staring at her. His look was not aggressive, yet Elish felt that she was under a microscope. As if he were watching and searching for a other reason to believe that she was not human. It unnerved her and made her want to yell at him that it was okay to be human. She turned away from the demon and began helping Sango lift Miroku into the splint.

Inuyasha came to carry the monk off the battlefield to a nearby clearing where the group would stay the night. Kouga was rounding up the injured wolves and helping carry his distance tribesmen back to their home. He had stated that he would return the following day and then the group would move on to meet with the Southern Lord, or at least try to find out if he were still alive.

Dusk fell on the camp and everything was taking twice as long to do that night. Only the children, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were doing okay. After Elish had helped the others set up camp and fetch water for boiling for food and wounds, she finally sat down to rest. She was slightly startled when Sesshoumaru's black boots came into her view as he stood in front of her. The next thing she knew he was kneeling in front of her and had gently grabbed her left arm and was eyeing the blood soaked bandage.

"This wound needs to be addressed."

The thundering of her heartbeat was all that Elish could hear and she swallowed hard before she took a breath to answer him.

"I hadn't thought about it with all that was going on."

She glanced at her arm and raised her free hand to take the bandage off, but Sesshoumaru's hand beat her to it. He gently untied the bandage and looked to Elish as if waiting for her to give him instructions on what she wanted him to do. The blush was deep and her voice wavered as she whispered for him to bring some of the boiling water from fire so that she could clean the wound. He immediately rose to fetch the water and Elish had to hold back the sigh that wanted to escape. He was being so sweet and attentive.

Sesshoumaru could feel the eyes of the rest of the group on him as he made his way to camp fire for a cup of the boiling liquid. Kagome wordlessly handed him a cup and looked back and forth with a look of incredibility. This was certainly not his style, but he couldn't help it. The girl had gotten hurt trying to save Rin when he couldn't reach her in time, and then she had repaired the monk so quickly and efficiently that he had been impressed to say the least. She had definitely gained his attention. He hated that he felt that he had failed twice that day, once for Rin and then for the golden-haired beauty. She was his to protect; and the first time that she was in danger, he had been so focused on Rin and the wolf guards that he hadn't realized that she had thrown herself in harms way to protect Rin. He carried the steaming water back to the healer and gently took the cloth in his hand and began cleaning her wound.

"Thank you. I-I can finish if you like?" Elish blushed and mumbled as she stared at the kneeling demon lord.

He was on his knees in front of her as she sat on a log and he was gently washing dried blood from her arm. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in deep thought and did not acknowledge her comment. He took the bandages and that she handed to him and applied the ointment and began gently wrapping her arm.

"This Sesshoumaru will not let this happen again."

"What? But this isn't your fault. I wasn't watching what was going on, and that wolf would have gotten Rin!" Elish protested.

Sesshoumaru met her eyes with a look of skepticism and continued with his work.

"I don't want you to think of me a burden. I can take care of myself. I made the choice to do what I did, and I will suffer the consequences," she pleaded as she realized that he felt guilt for her becoming injured.

"You are a ward of the West. It is my duty to protect what is mine."

"I'm not yours in that sense. We barely even know each other. And before you say anything about my humanity or lack thereof, you should know that until two weeks ago we didn't even know that the other existed so you can't blame yourself for my getting hurt like it's wounding your pride or honor. We are barely even friends!"

The ache that Sesshoumaru felt when she declared that they barely knew each other hurt deeper than he would have liked to admit. He wanted to know her better for some reason. It was as if his instincts were forcing him to be there with her in that moment. He looked at the bloody rag in his hand and it made him angry that her blood had been spilt, as if he wasn't good enough to take care of her or to have her.

"You are my mine to protect!" he grounded out as he stood.

Elish jumped up and met him eye to eye. "Lord Sesshoumaru, look I know that you are a deadly demon and what you did today was just unbelievable, but I'm not some weakling that can't keep myself from getting killed. Now I appreciate you looking out for me until I return home, but you shouldn't worry about me that much."

_Return home._ Those two words threw him into a loop and he stared at the girl in front of him as if he were seeing her for the first time. She wasn't from this time, and she would possibly go back one day. There was a pain in Sesshoumaru's chest and a gnawing ache; he turned his back on the sparkling green eyes that beckoned his soul.

"Rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Elish was shaking and worked up. He had been too close; she was drowning in the molten pools of gold, and he was acting like she mattered to him more than just something to watch over. Her emotions were raging; she wanted him to do more than talk to her. And now he was walking away from her and she could barely breathe. She wandered away from the clearing in the opposite direction that he had taken. Breathe, just breathe she chanted as she made her way deeper into the forest.

Frazzled nerves and the beginning of a headache accompanied Elish through the woods. Her arm had a dull pounding and she was hungry. It had been two weeks and she wasn't sure if she would ever get home again. She sat there and stared into the night sky and wished that she hadn't sent Sesshoumaru away. Maybe it would have been okay if he was worried about her. Maybe he cared for another reason her heart whispered to her. Elish stayed that way until her eyes fell closed and a gentle sleep stole over her.

When Sesshoumaru made it back to camp after doing his rounds, he found that all the humans and Jaken were asleep. Inuyasha was sitting close to Kagome and the monk and keeping watch, but the healer was missing. Inuyasha saw his half-brother start when he realized that Elish was missing from camp. He really did have something going on with the girl.

"She's in the forest about a quarter of a mile to the east."

Sesshoumaru wordlessly turned and headed in the direction that Inuyasha pointed out for him. He was upset that she had wandered off, but he knew that the area was safe. He approached her slumped form and knelt down to caress her hair.

Elish stirred when she felt the gentle whispers of slender digits on her temples. She blinked and caught her breath when she saw a striped wrist. She looked up into his eyes and for a pregnant moment neither moved.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier," she whispered.

"Hn."

She didn't know what she was thinking (and later when she lay in her sleeping bag she swore that she had an out of body experience) but in that moment while staring into the golden pupils of the demon lord underneath the starry night, Elish felt that she knew exactly why she had fallen down the well. He was beautiful like an angel and he was looking at her as if she were the only thing in the world. She wanted his protection in these dark times, and as she sat up straighter she realized she wanted something more than just protection. Without a second thought Elish leaned forward and slid her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him.

He could see her moving toward him as if he were under water. He could have stopped her, but he wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. He had thought perhaps she was going to hug him, but when she pressed her warm lips to his mouth he couldn't feel anything but her. In that moment, time stood still for the daiyokai that dedicated his life to a pursuit of power. And he knew as he held on to her quivering body that his path would never be straight again.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and welcome to anyone that just started following :)


	10. Disturbed

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Congratulations to **DuchessAvalon** for winning the Starbucks gift card contest; unfortunately I couldn't reach **TourmalineBlue,** so **DuchessAvalon **was the runner-up.

I think that I will do another bigger contest around the holidays. Also, if you are interested in any of my original content as a writer check out my Wattpad account under SeregonSilivren.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

* * *

The day was just starting but it would have been better if it were immediately ending. Rubbing her hand over her face, Elish realized that her arm was killing her and she needed drugs. Two more pills went into the void, followed by the last drop of the root beer. She had been holding on to that last sip of soda for the weeks that she had been stuck in the past as if it were a fine wine. There was no telling when she would see root beer again. If she couldn't make it back through the well, she had made Kagome promise that she would bring her back a six-pack. A girl could only deal with so much loss, but she was determined that she could not live without her root beer.

The night before had been a dream that ended in panting and breathless kisses before Sesshoumaru had forced her to return to camp, as a slight fever had started to develop in her arm. Time was needed for the group to heal and Kouga was returning that day with news of the Southern Lord. Camp was quiet except for the occasional cough from the monk. Both Kagome and Elish were playing nurse with Sango and Rin helping out fetching water for the injured.

Sesshoumaru had not moved from camp, and was continually watching Elish's movements to the point that she had to stop searching for his eyes because she knew they were following her. Flushed and nervous, she didn't know where to put her hands at times and had to take a second to remember what she doing. It was just so unreal that such a magnificent being was focusing his attention of her. This was almost like one of her romance novels that she had on her iPad about vampires falling in love with mortals. Elish snickered to herself as she thought of Sesshoumaru biting her on the neck; she had to immediately put that thought out of her mind as it conjured up other images of where he could bite her.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the little human was distracted and disoriented and this worried him at first; until he realized that he was the cause. A slight smirk graced his marble face as he thought about the way she melded against his body the night before as she lay helpless in his embrace. He grunted and the smirk vanished from his visage as the ripe smell of dusty wolf entered his nostrils. That damn wolf prince was on his way back to camp and he did not want him hovering over the woman.

Kagome's head shot up and she nervously glanced at Inuyasha and caught his eye, and both of their eyes turned to the futuristic girl telling Rin a story about a magical land called Disney. Jewel shards gently tugged at Kagome as Kouga made his way closer to the camp, and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen with the blooming relationship between Kouga and Elish.

"Elish, I think that Kouga will be here in a minute," Kagome whispered.

A pretty, light blush crept across Elish's cheeks at the mention of Kouga. Citrine eyes narrowed in a possessive gleam at the blush that tainted her cheeks, but then green orbs landed on his face and widen in a deep blush. It seemed that a silent plea traveled across the distance and Sesshoumaru immediately rose and walked to the sitting maiden.

"Come."

An outstretched, striped hand hovered in front of Elish's face just as Kouga made it into camp.

* * *

Kouga had been depressed that his uncle was still under the spell of the spider hanyou. The mighty, wolf lord was raving and had desecrated one of the holy grounds of a temple and was feeding on the bodies of the priests that inhabited the grounds. It was disgusting and Kouga was afraid of the reaction that Elish and Kagome would have. He vividly remembered Kagome's horror at learning that Kouga use to eat humans: he had vowed that he and his tribe would never eat human again.

Surprised would have been an understatement of the feeling that coursed through Kouga's veins when he entered the clearing and saw the woman of his dreams holding the hand of the daiyoukai. His blood pounded like battle drums in his ears, and he saw the way the daiyoukai looked at her like she was his to possess. It took Kouga another minute to realized that Elish's arm was bandaged and the dog demon was forgotten as he rushed to her side.

"Elish are you feeling better? I'm sorry that you got hurt yesterday. I should have been quicker; the battlefield is no place for you." Kouga scratched his head and flashed a toothy grin.

Elish released Sesshoumaru's hand as she rose and turned to Kouga with a smile. The action was not lost to the demon lord, nor to the demon prince that now held her attention.

"Thank you Kouga for your concern, but I managed alright. I'm just glad that I was here to help with Miroku's wounds," the lass said as her eyes fell on the immobile monk.

For some reason the closeness of the wolf put Sesshoumaru off and he wanted to carry Elish away from Kouga's presence. However, if he stayed on topic, Sesshoumaru felt no need to press his issue of commanding Elish's attention.

"What is the report on the Southern Lord?"

Kouga glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw the open challenge in his eyes and straightened his back. This was not happening again where Kouga would lose out to another dog.

"My uncle is still possessed by Naraku and he is feeding on…," Kouga glanced at Elish's face before returning his eyes to Sesshoumaru, "on human priests in a temple about four miles away."

All the humans that were awake in the clearing audibly gasped and Rin looked like she was going to vomit. Elish quickly went to the little girl, lifted her up, and rubbed her back before turning back to Kouga.

"We have to stop him. We can't sit around waiting." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "You, Inuyasha, and Kagome have got to go and help Kouga stop this," she pleaded.

"This Sesshoumaru will not leave you unprotected."

"Sango is still here and Jaken and Ah-Un; we'll be fine."

Inuyasha came to stand with Kagome and Kouga. "The wench is right. We can't let him keep eating the priests. And Sango can handle things on her own for awhile."

"I'll watch over camp; just hurry back you guys," Sango said from the sick bed of the monk.

Sesshoumaru knew that he had to go, but he had a bad feeling about leaving the girl behind. Yet the idea of taking Rin anywhere near the possessed wolf was out the question. He quickly turned to Jaken, who had been standing near Elish looking worried at Rin.

"Jaken, watch over them **both** and if anything happens you are completely responsible."

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and Kouga. "We leave now!"

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and clambered onto Inuyasha back and the small party headed out. Just before they left Sesshoumaru glanced back at Elish and saw the small, sad smile on her face as she held Rin tightly. Both girls stared at him with a grim expression and Elish mouthed the words "be careful." He raised an eyebrow her caution and Elish immediately smiled a genuine smile at his arrogant reassurance.

Kouga watched the silent interaction between the two and buried the seeds of discord deep in his soul. He wasn't about to let the dog have this bone as well. There would be time to press his suit when they finished dealing with his crazed uncle.

* * *

Camp was quiet after the rescue party had left and Elish tried to entertain Rin to take her mind off the idea that humans were being eating not too far away. Rin had explained that Sesshoumaru had saved her life from a wolf attack, and Elish figured she was still suffering from some trauma and found that keeping the child's mind off the events would be the best thing for the moment. Shippo and Rin colored and Sango kept watch over camp and did perimeter checks. Jaken was faithfully standing guard and everyone settled in to wait.

After about two hours everyone was impatiently waiting for their friends to return when Elish thought that she heard a buzzing sound. Sure enough after a minute or two, a giant wasp flew by and made its way to the sleeping monk. Elish rose and quickly swatted at the insect trying to shoo it away from Miroku. Sango was immediately on her feet swinging her boomerang and Kilala had transformed. Jaken had his Staff of Two Heads spitting fire at the swarm of bees that had entered the camp.

"What's going on?" Elish cried out.

"They're Naraku's spies and their sting is poisonous. Keep out of their way and kill anything that gets close," puffed Sango as she swung again at the main group.

Elish panicked and quickly threw a blanket over Rin and Shippo and moved to get Miroku covered as well. She was just tucking the ends around Miroku's feet when she heard Rin scream.

"Look out Elish! There's one by your shoulder!"

Elish quickly spun around and whipped her hoodie at the bee hovering by her head. It fell to the ground and she quickly smashed and smeared its carcass with her shoe. Another swarm could be seen moving closer on the horizon and Elish panicked as she thought about Rin and Shippo.

A loud yelp drew Elish's attention to Sango, who had been stung and was flying lower to be closer to the group. She hopped off Kilala and ran over to Miroku.

"I can't throw my boomerang; they stung my arm and I'm losing feeling," Sango panted.

Elish quickly moved to the center of the camp and raised her eyes to the heavens. The wasps were hovering over the clearing as if waiting for a command to attack.

* * *

Four miles away, Sesshoumaru stood over the body of the Southern Lord that he had just beat to a bloody pulp. He flicked his poison whip into the wolf's chest and cut him deep to the point that a gleaming, dark-purple, jewel shard could be seen. It was quite a large piece and Sesshoumaru pulled the shard from the unconscious body of the wolf and tossed it back to Kagome. This fight had lasted longer than he had wanted and he was in a rush to return to Elish's side. Inuyasha landed next to his brother.

"Something still feels wrong. I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah me too," Kagome huffed as she caught her breath. "I think we need to head back quickly; I'm worried."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru turned toward camp and then in an instant the earth pulsed beneath his feet and he could fill raw power radiating from the direction of their camp. His youkai flared. Sesshoumaru felt the call of power and he felt fear again for little Rin and his little onna. Before Inuyasha could grab Kagome, Sesshoumaru formed a ball of light and sped back to camp; Kouga followed close behind on his heels.

* * *

Elish stared at the angry looking insects waiting to see what would happen and it seemed that whatever signal they had been waiting for had sounded. She saw them move into formations if they were going to strike. Her eyes widen and she screamed out Sesshoumaru's name as she watched in horror the bees begin to dive at the camp. They were all going to be poisoned and killed before the guys got back and Elish panicked. Rin screamed for her to run and Elish turned her head and watched in slow motion the horror dawn on Rin's face. Sango was weeping and holding on to Miroku and Elish could hear her feverish prayers.

Turning her eyes back to the dark cloud descending on the small group, Elish felt her heart breaking that she couldn't save them from this terror and she raised her palm to the sky and cried out.

"Please don't let this happen! Please!" she screamed in anger and pain.

Light erupted from the center of the camp and Rin's eyes widened in awe as she had to shield her eyes from the dazzling display. Elish was glowing and sparkling like raindrops after a thunder storm. Rin looked pass her outstretched hand. The light engulfed the poisonous wasps and Rin's eyes widen even further as she saw the wasps transform into a multitude of colorful butterflies. Sango couldn't believe the sight before her eyes and as the light died down the butterflies gently floated away on the wind.

Elish was standing in the middle of the clearing with her eyes closed and her arm still dangling in the air. She didn't move and Rin quickly kicked the blanket off and ran to her side. Before she could touch her, Elish's limp body crumbled to the ground into a mangled heap. Jaken immediately ran to Rin's side and gently helped Rin lift the girl into a more comfortable position. A deadly daiyokai entered the camp just as Rin had put Elish's head into her lap and started crying.

Sesshoumaru eyed the situation and found the camp in complete chaos. Elish was unconscious; Sango was feverish and gripping her arm; Shippo and Rin were both crying. He turned red-rimmed eyes to Jaken.

"Jaken explain, now!"

Jaken swallowed and quickly ran to his Lord and bowed. "Milady saved us all, Milord," Jaken squawked with tears of admiration streaming down his face.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the prone sleeping girl in Rin's lap. She did not appear to be hurt and Jaken was using an honorific when addressing her. He could taste the power in the air, and he moved closer to her body and reached out a clawed hand to her face. Power drummed through her body and with contact he felt his youkai suppressed into his skin and quickly removed his hand. His eyes roamed over her body and he watched in fascination as she took a deep gasp of breath and the power vanished. Deep, emerald eyes opened to watery brown eyes hovering about her head and piercing, blood-rimmed, golden orbs staring at her from above.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, thank goodness you came and saved us," Elish groggily murmured before she passed out again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reading. If you are interested in any of my original content (hahaha I sound like a Netflix ad) check me out on wattpad under this same pen name.


End file.
